


Unspoken

by theheartbelieves



Category: Where the Truth Lies (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon Bisexual Character, Fix-It, From Sex to Love, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, Lanny Morris needs to get his shit together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamorous Character, Porn with Feelings, Requited Unrequited Love, Shower Sex, Slurs, Vince Collins is a Saint, mentions of threesomes, started as pwp but kinda got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartbelieves/pseuds/theheartbelieves
Summary: He closes his door behind him, peels off his clothes and sprawls on the bed. The sheets smell like Max and he can't help but wish they smelled like Lanny, like they usually did when they holed up in hotels like this. His last thoughts before drifting off are about how they never talk to each other any more. It's always the same old joke, the same conversations, the same rotating cast of young ingénues. He begins to worry that he's growing apart from Lanny, the two of them heading down different paths that the other can't or won't follow.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Max was inspired by a gif of Max Rosenthal before I ever saw Closer to the Moon. Needless to say, this Max is nothing like THE Max, but please do imagine he's played by Mark Strong, if you'd like.
> 
> Before the events of the film. Actually, let's just imagine the film didn't happen.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, as usual. Please forgive.

For the first time in their partnership, Vince is seeing someone. A man. It's casual and mainly about sex, but Vince can't remember the last time his sexual partner was  _ his _ choice and not something that had to be approved by Lanny. Hell, the number of times Lanny had overridden him were too many to count.

Max is an asshole. Vince knows it. He certainly doesn't need Lanny dropping hints – lots of hints – that the man he's seeing isn't good enough for him. Especially not with the parade of questionable women he trapezes through whatever suite they happen to be occupying at the time. Max can sense that Lanny doesn't like him too, so the two of them have started a macho pissing match over Vince.

Vince actually enjoys it until the jokes turn to sniping, the sniping to posturing, and now, the posturing to lectures from both men about how the other is No Good.

“All I'm saying-” Lanny starts in after Max leaves – not before planting a pointed kiss squarely on Vince's lips. The door is barely shut before he's railing.

“I know what you're saying. But I'm not interested in hearing it. You don't get a say in my love life.”

“That's- I'm not-” Lanny sputters. “I don't give a damn about your love life.”

“Certainly seems like you do.” Vince knows he's baiting Lanny, but it's been weeks of this. Almost immediately after Max started coming up after their shows.

Vince walks, deliberately casual, over to the suite's couch and sprawls on it. He's in the remnants of his suit from earlier – shirt sleeves rolled up and buttons undone – and he knows he's looking well fucked. He knew even coming out of the bedroom looking like this would upset Lanny. The man has always been a bit possessive of him, which is why their usual arrangement worked out so well. But-

Honestly, Lanny had a point. Max was the son of one of the mob members that owned the joint, but it wasn't harming them. If anything, the owner has warmed to them since things started. Vince is pretty sure Max has put in a good word for them.

“I know you, Vince. I know how you get with- with guys.” He's pacing now, wearing a path in front of the couch. “You get attached.”

Shame sparks, anger flaring hard on it's heels.

“Just because it happened with- happened once does not mean you get to throw that in my face the rest of my life.” He hopes Lanny doesn't hear the near slip.

“But the way that you let him treat you?” Lanny stops pacing and looks properly abashed. Vince can see the regret in his eyes. It was one of the unwritten rules of their working partnership. They did not talk about their relationship. Vince looks away and focuses instead on his fingers, playing with the stitching on the arm of the couch.

"He... Gives me things I need," Vince says quietly. He will not blush. He won’t.

He loves women, and he has a lot of fun when Lanny and he share, but- it wasn't often he felt a spark with someone. That visceral reaction where he wanted it to be him and this other person. He usually only felt it with men and Lanny needed to come to terms with that. Ten years in and he was still twisting himself into knots over it.

"He treats you like property, Vin,” Lanny says, sounding defeated. He stops in front of Vince and looks down at him.

Exactly, Vince thinks. But Lanny would never understand. Even if Vince could find the words to describe how it felt to be touched like that, held down- Lanny didn't want to know.

“You deserve better, is all,” Lanny continues, tapping his toe against Vince's foot. He's trying for cute, that little-boy-Lanny act that usually works so well, but Vince hardens his heart against his friend's manipulation.

He knows how this will go. Lanny will flirt and Vince will warm towards him and then Lanny will push him away. Around and around they go.

"I'm tired of waiting for what I deserve." He levels his gaze at Lanny and the man is forced to look away. There he goes, breaking the rules. They didn't speak about this, they didn't mention it.

“Vin, I-” Lanny is looking into space as if searching for the words, but Vince cuts him off.

He sighs and pushes himself to his feet, suddenly not feeling up to this. He feels like they've gone over this time and again in their time together. He wants something that Lanny doesn't and that was that. Lanny didn't even need him here to have this argument that wasn't an argument.

“I'm tired. Goodnight.” He brushes past Lanny and walks to his room. He half expects Lanny to stop him, to force this charade to play out, but no- he's allowed to exit, stage right.

He closes his door behind him, peels off his clothes and sprawls on the bed. The sheets smell like Max and he can't help but wish they smelled like Lanny, like they usually did when they holed up in hotels like this. His last thoughts before drifting off are about how they never talk to each other any more. It's always the same old joke, the same conversations, the same rotating cast of young ingénues. He begins to worry that he's growing apart from Lanny, the two of them heading down different paths that the other can't or won't follow.

\---

It all comes to a head later on that week. They're barely back in their suite. Vince is in his room. He's just taken off his jacket when there are raised voices from the front door. He rushes back out only to find Lanny and Max grappling with one another.

“You piece of shit kike. You don't fucking own him,” Max shouts. That word- that  _ word _ \- sets Vince off and he jumps into the fray. He pulls them apart, yelling over them.

“Grow up, you children. Use your god-damn words!” He manages to get between them, Lanny at his back, his palms pressed to Max's chest.

“I was using my words. He took a swing at me,” Max accuses. Vince looks him up and down. He seems fine, so he turns to other matters.

“That kind of language, I don't blame him. In fact, it's a lucky thing I wasn't out here,” Vince says in a cold tone. He sounds far calmer than he feels.

“I can't believe it. You're siding with him?”

Vince looks over his shoulder at Lanny. There's a angry red mark on his left cheek. Looks like Max's punch had found its target. Even without this evidence, it's laughable that Vince would ever do anything else but side with Lanny.

“Am I?” He asks, knowing Lanny will be honest about if he's in the wrong. Lanny doesn't look at him though, he narrows his eyes at Max.

“Yeah, I think you should.” Vince can hear Lanny's east coast accent. He must be really angry. He turns back to Max.

“I'm sorry, Max. I think you should leave.”

Max puffs himself up and straightens his jacket. He half looks like he's going to start the fight back up, but he just opens the door. Before he goes though, he has to take a final shot.

"You two just made a huge mistake. Especially you, Vince. Fucking faggots," he mumbles as he slams the door behind him and Vince has to keep restraining Lanny to keep him from going after him.

Vince inhales and lets out a long breath before turning to Lanny.

“What the hell happened?” he demands, but Lanny is livid and not listening to him.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT? HOW FUCKING DARE- LIKE HE'S ABOVE IT ALL-"

"Lanny. Lanny! Stop. It's fine. I've been called worse." He grips Lanny's shoulders, trying to get him to focus. It's actually kind of flattering that he's getting riled up over this. Guess this is a one rule for them and another for outsiders kind of situation, but still- His chest feels warm at Lanny's protectiveness.

Lanny holds onto Vince's arms. Christ, the man looks close to tears.

"But it's not, Vince! You're not-"

"I am. So what?" That takes the wind out of Lanny's sails and he shuffles his feet. “I can't believe you let him get away with calling  _ you _ that though.”

"Come on... I don't care about-” His tone is almost pleading.

"You do." He wasn't going to play along with Lanny's convoluted logic any more. “Must have hit you pretty damn hard.”

He smiles at Lanny but the man's gaze skitters away from him. Still shaken up, then. Vince reaches out and touches the blooming bruise on Lanny's cheek.

"Is it really such a bad thing? To call a spade a spade?" he asks, stroking with his thumb.

"I suppose not..." Lanny steps closer to him. "Vince?"

He hums in acknowledgement. He strokes again and Lanny's eyes flutter shut. Interesting... Lanny only usually gets like this when they're high, but Vince was carrying their stash so it wasn't that. Lanny licks his lips, opens his mouth, but no words come. Vince can tell he's struggling to voice his emotions. He takes pity on him and slides his hand down to Lanny's neck. Vince leans in. Lanny turns imperceptibly, as if to meet him. Vince kisses the bruise.

“Thank you for defending my honour.” He goes to draw back, but Lanny slides his hand to cover Vince's on his neck, keeping him there. He pauses and they're stuck in limbo for a handful of breathless moments. Definitely interesting...

Vince wonders what it'd be like to kiss Lanny sober. He wonders if it'd be any different than the few times Lanny's forgotten himself in the midst of things. Lanny usually kisses like a man desperate for oblivion. Lanny's hand tightens over his as if he can tell the train of Vince's thoughts.

"Lawrence, I-" He doesn't know what he was going to say. Maybe apologise? Maybe proposition him? He doesn't know. Most likely whatever he was going to say was a bad idea. It's late and emotions have been running high.

"We can't do this,” Lanny whispers, eyes still closed. And he's right. They can't. They shouldn't.

But they  _ could _ , he thinks.

The thought is so seductive in the moment that Vince drops his hand from Lanny's neck and the man sways towards him as if seeking the lost contact. His eyes blink open. He's so close and looks so needy, Vince can't help himself. He brushes his lips against Lanny's mouth and then retreats.

Stupid, he thinks as he turns toward his room. He’s running away but Lanny grabs him by the wrist.

“Vincent-” The sound of his name freezes him, but Lanny doesn't follow it up with anything else. If he would just  _ ask. _ Lanny will never ask though.

Vince shakes him off and doesn't look back. He refuses to be forced to pay for a moment of weakness, both his and Lanny's. If he made the decision, it would be him that paid, and paid dearly.

He's almost relieved to fall into his empty bed. It smells like nothing but detergent, Max beginning his fade into memory. Fucking Max. Fucking Lanny. It could be so simple. He laughs at himself. Nothing is ever simple with him; with them.

\----

Vince isn’t surprised when they’re pulled into the manager’s office the next afternoon and told that their contract isn’t being renewed. The manager is Max’s family, after all. Beside him, Lanny shifts and bumps his shoulder against Vince’s. It means that it’s alright, that Lanny’s on board. Vince can’t help but smile. Seems like things are going to go back to their usual routine and Vince can live with that.

Or it seems that way until their show that night.

Lanny is off. He misses cues, drops set-ups, flubs jokes. It’d be frustrating if Vince still wasn’t regretting last night - not Max, but the kiss - so instead of frustration that he can shrug off, fear creeps into his chest and winds itself around Vince’s heart. The night is a disaster.

The way Lanny storms off towards their rooms after makes it clear that he’s feeling it too. Vince doesn’t press. He gives Lanny space. It’s not like this is the first time things have been awkward between them. It’s the first time so much has been spoken aloud but… they’d be fine. They were always fine, in the end.

But the next night is almost as bad. Lanny seems to get lost in his head on stage. He stares at Vince and Vince has to work extra hard to pick up the slack. Being prepared for it means that the show is smoother. He doubts that the audience even notices, but  _ he _ notices. His frustration ratchets up a notch, but he clamps down on it. He’ll be patient. He’s the cause of this.

He keeps repeating this to himself throughout the week, but he keeps noticing things: how Lanny has begun to avoid him during their free time, how he’s shutting himself off in his own room, how he catches Lanny looking at him. The look on his friend’s face makes his blood run cold with guilt.

At least the shows get better. Lanny gets his feet back under him and for the few hours they're on stage together, they’re their old selves. For a few hours, Vince forgets. Their Friday night show is particularly full of their classic banter. It bleeds over even after they get off stage, swaggering side by side as they volley conversation back and forth on the way to the room.

It’s not until the door clicks shut behind them that Vince remembers and silence falls thick between them. Vince sighs and shrugs off his jacket. This can’t go on. He has to say something -  _ anything _ \- to clear the air.

"Did I ruin everything?" He aims for casual but his defensive coldness infuses it with hostility he doesn’t feel.

“I’m not sure what you mean?” Lanny tries to play dumb. He avoids Vince’s eyes. Yeah- there’s the hostility. 

Vince continues while pulling off his tie. He lightens his tone, trying for calm and offhanded, but the words nearly catch in his throat. "If I have, I'd rather know now. Make a clean break. I don't know if I could handle it if this partnership came to a bitter and protracted end."

“Is that what you think?” His back is towards Vince, but his voice actually sounds surprised.

“What else am I supposed to think after- after this week? You can barely stand to be around me. I’m sorry, Lanny. Is that what you need to hear? I’m always sorry, so  _ fucking _ sorry.” He feels tears prickle behind his eyes. Not now, he pleads with himself. Lanny doesn’t like tears. He doesn’t like emotion.

Lanny pulls off his jacket and places his fists on his hips, resolutely facing away from Vince. “I’ve been thinking…”

A sharp, bitter laugh escapes him. “Care to share?”

Lanny sighs, turns, and walks over to him. He takes the tie from Vince’s limp fingers. He still can't look at him though. "I- I do love you, Vin. You know that right?"

It’s not what Vince expects to hear and all the vitriol bleeds out of him and he stutters a response. "Of course."

His stomach tenses. What was Lanny playing at? They’d told each other these words before but casually. Vince was sure Lanny didn’t mean them in the same way he did. He’d always told himself that he was fine with that, but the way his heart’s beating...

"I think I may be-" he trails off, worrying the silk between his fingers. Then he looks at Vince, conflict in his eyes. "People will judge."

No, he can’t be saying what Vince thinks he’s saying.

"People don't need to know,” he whispers, his heart in his throat.

"They'll know. They always know,” Lanny says, worry etched across his face. Vince can’t help himself. He gives a sharp bark of a laugh. Lanny looks hurt.

"People already think-" He gestures between them.

"They do?" Lanny sounds shocked, but the horror that Vince expected isn’t there. Vince nods, smiling ruefully. "That we're, uh-"

He wants to say ‘together’. He wants to say ‘in love’. What he does say is: "Fucking. Yes." 

Lanny glances at Vince's lips. He’s glad he chose that particular word. He wants to say it again to see how Lanny will react. He seems captivated. Has he moved closer?

"Hardly surprising, given the three ways," Vince adds. He smirks at Lanny, but inside he’s pulled tight. He can’t breathe. Something is going to break and he’s certain it’s going to be him.

"It'd hardly be any different, would it? Just the two of us..." Lanny says softly, taking a step towards Vince. Their hands brush. Lanny is still holding Vince’s tie.

"It would be different." Vince ghosts his fingers up Lanny’s arms and runs them gently over his lapels. "Better."

He knows it would be. So much better than anything they’ve had before. Definitely better than anything Vince has ever experienced with anyone else. He loves Lanny. He’s in love with Lanny. His heart flutters and he thinks, that maybe, just maybe, Lanny may feel something for him. Even if it’s just desire and friendship. Vince will take it. He’ll take anything from Lanny.

His fingers reach Lanny’s jaw, touching bare skin. Vince can see his pulse jumping in his neck. Lanny closes the distance between them, replicating Vince's soft kiss from a few nights ago, just brushing their lips together. He’s closed his eyes. Vince keeps his open and can see the fine pattern of Lanny’s eyelashes on his freckled cheeks. He can’t breathe.

"Better? Is that a promise?" he says against Vince’s lips.

"With you? Always."

Lanny kisses him then, fully. It's not their first kiss, but Vince can’t help but think of it as that. He’s kissing Lanny fucking Morris, love of his goddamn life, and what’s better is that Lanny is kissing him back. For the first time it feels like it means something. There are promises in this kiss. Lanny shivers when they part. He leans his forehead against Vince's and gives a shy smile.

"Would it be too much to ask you to take me to bed?"

Hope blooms inside Vince’s chest. He cups Lanny’s cheek and tilts his head to kiss his bruise. He can taste salt and stage makeup on his lips. "What if I take you to the shower instead?"

Lanny blushes bright red and Vince kisses him again, briefly. “Are you sure about this?”

“It’s all I’ve been able to think about all week- actually, ever since you started dating Max. I’ve- christ, I’ve missed you. I’ve missed-” He pulls Vince against him. He’s hard already, and Vince gets the message.

“You’ve missed- being with me?” It’s too much to hope for but Lanny closes his eyes and nods. Vince presses his erection against Lanny’s hip and is rewarded with a soft gasp against his cheek. “Let’s go.”

He grabs Lanny’s hand and pulls him to the bathroom. He’s giddy and nervous. Lanny must be too, because he pulls Vince back when they reach the doorway to the room and kisses him, hands tangling in Vince’s hair. He’s stalling, but Vince doesn’t mind. He lets Lanny push him against the door jamb and tease Vince’s mouth open with his tongue. With every little thing Vince does - nips at Lanny’s bottom lips, swipes their tongues together slowly, drags his nails down Lanny’s back -, the man shakes like he’s never been snogged before. Vince smiles into their kiss.

Lanny moans and breaks away. “If I had known-”

Vince cuts him off. There’s no time for regrets right now. He turns them and walks Lanny backwards towards the shower. “That doesn’t matter.”

He turns the shower on and while they wait for the water - and more importantly, the tiles - to heat up, he begins to strip Lanny. The man watches him intensely, strangely silent but breathing heavily. Vince isn’t sure if it’s due to nerves or arousal or a combination of both. He keeps his movements clinical to avoid spooking Lanny. It would be just like the man to get this far and then back out when overwhelmed. Vince isn’t sure he could handle Lanny’s anger after all this.

Off comes the shirt and the vest underneath. He skims his hands down the sides of Lanny’s torso, but restrains himself from touching and tasting like he wants. He doesn’t pause at Lanny’s belt, removing it efficiently, unbuttoning his slacks and pushing pants down off Lanny’s hips with them. It takes all his will power not to drop to his knees and blow Lanny right there. He lets himself look as Lanny slips off his shoes and steps out of his clothes, naked.

He’s beautiful. He still has some of that gangly quality of youth in the leanness of his limbs and the slightly awkward way he holds himself. Vince’s heart aches with it. He can see the boy he first met here in this grown man, and he loves Lanny all the more for it.

Lanny covers himself and Vince rolls his eyes. “Get in. I’ll join you in a second.”

Lanny steps under the stream and scrubs his face and hair. Vince makes quick work of his own clothes, throwing them in a heap with Lanny’s, and steps in behind him. Lanny immediately turns and pulls him close, eager and ready.

Vince never imagined it would be like this. He envisioned drunken accidents and shameful mistakes in the dark, never Lanny reaching for him, mouth searching. It unlocks something inside Vince and he pins Lanny against the wall so that they’re halfway under the falling water. He slots their hips together and  _ presses  _ slowly; small, shallow thrusts that are more experimental than productive.

"FUCK, Vin..." Lanny leans back against the tiles and arches against Vince, looking for more purchase and friction.

"Hush, love. I'm just getting started,” Vince says, kissing up Lanny’s neck.

Lanny runs his hands through Vince's wet hair, holding on as he rolls their hips against one another. Vince kisses Lanny everywhere he can reach: neck and jaw, collarbone and chest. Lanny is panting. He returns finally to kiss him on the mouth. Lanny hold him there and kisses him like he wants to devour Vince. Everything is slickness and heat. Vince presses harder and with a gasp, Lanny breaks away.

"Oh god. Ohgod. OHGOD." Lanny chants. Vince knows what that means. Lanny’s close. He slides a hand between Lanny and the wall, glides fingers down his spine, grabs his ass.

"I wanna make you come," Vince whispers breathlessly in Lanny's ear. And that's all it takes. Lanny arches his back, head thudding dully against the tiles.

He comes hard. Vince pulls back and watches him - the pained look on Lanny's face, eyes closed. He watches in awe, then shifts his hips, slides his hard cock through Lanny's come. He ruts against Lanny's hip as the man slowly regains his senses.

"My beautiful Lawrence," he mutters. Lanny's eyes flutter open, and he meets Vince's gaze.

"I want-" a flush creeps up his chest. "I want you to fuck me."

Vince has to drop the gaze. He presses his face into Lanny's neck and moans, "Yes. Fuck. Yes, please."

Lanny turns to face the wall. Vince cups his hand, scrapes the dribbling come off of Lanny's stomach and rubs it between his fingers.

"Are you sure?" He pauses, fingers grazing over Lanny's entrance.

"God's sake, Vin..."

Vince spreads the come there and presses, careful to spread the slickness. Two fingers at first. Lanny clenches. Vince presses his chest to Lanny's back.

"Breathe. Just breathe. I won't hurt you." Lanny breathes deep and exhales, loosening. "You say stop, we stop."

Lanny presses his forehead to the cool tiles and continues to breathe, relaxing in increments.

"I don't want to stop." His voice is shaky. Vince has two fingers inside of him. He spreads them, twists them so that his palm is facing down and crooks them. Lanny's breath hitches. "Don't stop."

Vince pulls out, spreads the slick more, circling the ring of muscle there methodically. Then a third finger. Lanny hisses, tenses, then relaxes. He pushes back against Vince's fingers, seeking that spot Vince hit earlier. Vince chuckles. He adores Lanny's impatience.

"Good?"

"Good. Weird. But good." Vince changes the angle, brushes against Lanny's prostate. "Christ! Definitely good."

Vince runs his palm down Lanny's spine, admiring the view as he works his fingers in and out, careful to press just right. Lanny pushes back against him each time, harder, seeking more.

"Vin..." He whines, looking back over his shoulder. "Always knew you were a tease."

"I said I wouldn't hurt you."

"You won't." Lanny reaches back and encircles Vince's cock. "Now fuck me, already."

Vince had nearly forgotten about his own need but at Lanny's touch it's on him again in full force. He pulls his fingers out, pushes Lanny flat against the tiles, grips his hips... And slides his cock against Lanny's opening. He knows just how sensitive the nerves are there and he's rewarded with a low, drawn out moan.

He thrusts like this a few times, spreading precome, teasing small sounds out of Lanny.

"Vince..." Lanny is nearly gasping now, breathless.

"Breathe," Vince says against, waiting until Lanny takes a deep breath before pushing in slowly.

"FUUUUck..." He holds Lanny against him as he sinks himself fully inside. He peppers kisses on his neck, down his shoulder. He gently presses teeth to the straining muscle there.

When Lanny finally relaxes, molding against him, rolling and pushing his hips back against Vince... Only then does Vince fuck him. Long, deep thrusts that turn Lanny into a quivering mess. Vince has to lean against him, pinning him to the wall to keep them upright.

"Jeez- CHRIST- VINvinvin... Yes. Oh fuckFUCK. YES."

Vince wraps an arm around Lanny, low on his stomach. Lanny presses his hands against the tiles and pushes back against Vince. He can feel Lanny is hard again, cock bobbing in time with Vince's thrusts. He kisses the hinge of Lanny's jaw and whispers to him.

"Let me know what you need, Lanny. Tell me."

"I'm so close... So close." Lanny's eyes are closed.

"Faster?" Vince asks, voice strained. Lanny nods, biting his lip in concentration. Vince complies. Harder and faster and shit- he's going to come. But then Lanny beats him to it, falling apart under him, a whine bubbling out of his throat as he stiffens. Vince can feel come leak against the arm he has around Lanny.

He lets go and the world goes white at the edges.

His whole body feels heavy and lethargic as he steps back from Lanny. He should be happy, should be deliriously happy, but this is the last test Vince has been dreading. Lanny turns, his cheeks pink, lips full from being kissed. Already, Vince wants to press himself against this man again, even as tired as he is, but he waits. Lanny leans against the wall of the shower, catching his breath. Vince wishes he would open his eyes and look at him.

Vince touches Lanny’s collarbone. “You okay?”

Lanny shakes his head and his words catch, shaking. “No. I’m not.”

Vince’s stomach plummets, but he marshals his wits and is able to sound calm when he replies. “I’m sorry, Lanny. I shouldn’t have pushed you-”

Lanny opens his eyes and looks at him with annoyed, shining eyes. “You idiot. I’m-”

He hiccoughs and Vince realises that he’s  _ crying. _

“Hey! Hey, come here.” He pulls Lanny into his arms. Something inside him breaks when Lanny comes willingly and begins to cry in earnest against his shoulder. He reaches out and turns the water off. “Let’s get you dry. Then we can talk.”

Lanny nods, his head buried in Vince’s neck. Vince reaches out of the shower and grabs one of the hotel’s white towels. He shakes it open and drapes it around Lanny. He strokes up and down Lanny’s back, trying to soothe him, but if anything, the man seems to cry harder.

“Tell me what to do,” he whispers into Lanny’s damp hair. He can’t help but feel responsible.

Lanny huffs a harsh breath against his skin. The crying is over as quickly as it started. Lanny pulls back from Vince and looks at him through red rimmed eyes. “I’m not sad.”

“Oh,” Vince says and then it truly hits him. “Oh!”

Lanny’s smile wavers on his lips but he’s looking at Vince like- Like Vince knows he looks at Lanny.

“Yeah,” Lanny says. “I’m not ready to- talk, you know, but yeah.”

Vince pulls him closer with the towel and kisses him. “Fine. No talking, but will you come to bed with me?”

Lanny raises a brow at him. “To sleep, right? Someone wore me out.”

For the first time since knowing Lanny, Vince doesn’t censor himself. “Whatever, as long as you’re there.”

Lanny’s eyes glitter and he scrubs a palm across them. “Dammit, Vin. This is why I don’t do this.”

Vince laughs with relief and happiness. How could he have never known this about Lanny? A decade together and there were still things to be discovered.

“Come on, you softie. Let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Sage.
> 
> My best friend in the whole fucking world.
> 
> I hope this seduces them into Stirth hell with me.


End file.
